


The Stacks (Best Place for Sex, Even if They Don't Know)

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur distracts Merlin in an old ruined library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stacks (Best Place for Sex, Even if They Don't Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round at Summer Pornathon on LJ. Challenge was either fuck-or-die or apocalyptic/post-apocalyptic/end-of-the-world scenarios. No original draft, this was brutal writing and everything else ended up seriously fragmented.

Merlin arched up, pressing his erection against Arthur's, and moaned, the sound echoing in the large room. His head slammed against the table they were on, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Please, Arthur," he begged, looping one leg around Arthur's waist. "Stop teasing."

Arthur didn't think he was teasing, but he wasn't going to deny Merlin anything, especially not when it had been days since they last touched. Arthur fumbled with the laces of their breeches, eventually getting them undone and tugging their clothes away. Merlin curled in hands in Arthur's hair and pulled him for a kiss, sloppy and frantic.

This wasn't the way Arthur wanted to touch his lover after so long apart, but Merlin had pounced when Arthur had finally cornered him. Merlin shifted beneath him when he finally had their cocks free, grinding up against the solid planes of Arthur's body. 

"I should have found you sooner, if I knew this was going to be the way you reacted," Arthur commented, slipping a hand between their bodies and wrapping it around their erections. "If you were this desperate, you could have found me."

"Shut up, you prat." Merlin tugged on Arthur's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. 

The air was dusty around them, and the table creaked with every movement, but Arthur was panting and couldn't stop moving, and Merlin acted like he didn't even notice the dust or hard surface. It wasn't the oddest of places they'd fucked, Arthur had to admit, so perhaps Merlin didn't even acknowledge it. 

They really needed to start making love in proper beds, honestly. 

"Stop getting distracted," Merlin said, pulling back from the kiss. He wrapped his other leg around Arthur's hip, urging him on faster, and Arthur obeyed the silent command, tightening his fist around their cocks and stroking roughly. It didn't take long for Merlin freeze beneath him, his sharp cry signalling his orgasm. He shot over Arthur's hand, streaks of white painting his fingers and cock, and Arthur followed moments later. He flopped over Merlin, indolent with bliss.

"What had you so distracted?" Arthur asked finally, as he started to move away. Merlin was gaining the far away expression that had been his norm for the past few days, and Arthur hated it, wanted it to go away. 

If only they had never found the stupid ruins. They wouldn't be stuck miles from Camelot, with two of his knights unable to move, and Merlin wouldn't be distracted. Arthur wouldn't feel helpless, unable to grasp at anything.

Merlin blinked, looking at Arthur quizzically, as though he hadn't realized he was distracted. 

"There are so many books here," Merlin said, waving his hand at the shelves surrounding them, thousands of books stacked neatly within. "It's overwhelming, this many books, this much knowledge. So many things we don't know about - computers, phones, cars. Maybe there'll be answers...."

"Answers for what?" Arthur wasn't stupid, knew that in the world there was far too much for him to truly ever know, and things he'd never be able to explain, but the questions that haunted him were ones that a book could never answer. 

"Medicine. Warfare. Building. Everything you can think of. Even magic," Merlin whispered, with a shudder. Arthur put it down to thinking of Morgana, and he frowned. 

"If there are any answers about magic, or how we can defeat Morgana, tell me immediately," Arthur told him. "But Merlin, don't lose yourself in here." He didn't add 'I don't know what I'd do without you,' or 'I'd go crazy if I lost you here' like he wanted to, only pressed a kiss to Merlin's temple, and stood up, straightening their clothes. "Dinner is in a few hours. If you're not there, I'll come in here and drag you out."

Merlin laughed at that, sliding off the table. The sudden loss of eight must have triggered something, because it went crashing to the ground, stirring up more dust. Arthur quickly backed away, coughing. 

Merlin was at dinner, although there was a stack of books at his side. Arthur made sure Merlin didn't return to the ruins that night, sticking close to his side. The place was gray and hard, with ghosts that lingered at the edges of Arthur's vision, and he didn't want Merlin to simply vanish, like the people who once lived there. It reminds him too much of magic, and he doesn't want to lose yet another person he loves to it.


End file.
